Zwolenniczka Czarnego Pana
by Pheebsik
Summary: AU po szóstym tomie. Hermiona planuje odejść z czarodziejskiego świata, jednak Dumbledore niweczy jej zamiary, czyniąc z niej śmierciożercę. Kiedy dziewczyna dostaje pewną misję od Voldemorta, musi radzić sobie z planowaniem morderstwa, odwróceniem się wszystkich przyjaciół i powstrzymywaniem Severusa Snape'a przed... pokrzyżowaniem wszystkich jej planów.
1. Prolog

**AN **Długo zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy wstawić ten ff na stronę, jednak w końcu poddałam się. Bo dlaczego by nie? HG/SS jest moim ulubionym paringiem i prawdę mówiąc jedynym, jaki czytam. Nie przedłużając, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu ;)

**Prolog**

Hermiona została wezwana nagle do gabinetu dyrektora. Z wielką niechęcią ubrała się w mugolskie spodnie i sweter, po czym wyszła, trzymając cały czas różdżkę w pogotowiu.

Czarodziejski świat trwał w stanie zimnej wojny. Zwolennicy Voldemorta porywali i zabijali każdą osobę mugolskiego pochodzenia. Dziewczyna była w większym niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ ze względu na jej najlepszego przyjaciela - Harryego Pottera, była głównym celem wszystkich śmierciożerców. Jednak nikt nie wiedział, że od śmierci jej innego przyjaciela, ona i Harry nie pozostawali w… _zbyt przyjaznych _stosunkach. Została sama.

_Och, Boże…Hermiono, idź stąd! Idź! Nie, nie patrz…! _

_Ron? O mój Boże, Ron! _

Tak, Ron Weasley. Jej przyjaciel…został zamordowany przez nią. Wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzieli i zawsze dawali jej to odczuć. Najbardziej Harry i Ginny, co było zbędne, bo sama się już dostatecznie winiła. Voldemort chciał jej…a Ron nie mógł na to pozwolić. Bronił ją i teraz nie żyje. Słyszała w myślach jego ostatnie słowa, które były tylko gwoździami do jej trumny.

_Zrób co musisz, ale bądź bezpieczna… _

Za każdym razem, gdy nie była czymś zajęta, te słowa powracały w jej umyśle. Chciał, by była bezpieczna. Pragnął tego, a jednak teraz została sama. Porzucona, bez nikogo…

Wyrwała się z zamyślenia. Mruknęła hasło i po chwili już weszła na schody, które powędrowały do góry. Spojrzała na nie z obrzydzeniem. Nienawidziła tej szkoły, tego świata… Zapukała dwa razy i usłyszała ciche „proszę". Z kamienną twarzą, weszła do środka i stanęła przed dyrektorem.

Albus Dumbledore, który liczył ponad 150 lat, nigdy nie wyglądał starzej, niż teraz. Zaciśnięte usta, zmarszczone czoło i te oczy. Bez iskierek, bez błysku. Smutne, utrapione ostatnimi wydarzeniami. _Wojną_, pomyślała.

Dyrektor wskazał jej krzesło. Usiadła, ale jej mina wcale nie ukazywała zadowolenia. Patrzyła zimno przed siebie. Usłyszała prychnięcie z prawej strony. Odwróciła powoli głowę. Przy oknie stał Severus Snape - Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Nadal wyglądał tak, jak zawsze. Śmierć tylu niewinnych osób i Rona nie robiła na nim większego wrażenia. _Zimny, wyrachowany łajdak…_

- Panno Granger, chciałbym…

- Tak, dyrektorze? Co by pan chciał? – spytała, unosząc brew. Nie miała zamiaru się z nim bawić. Dobrze wiedział co dziewczyna o nim sądzi. Sam wpuścił do zamku człowieka, który tak brutalnie zamordował jej przyjaciela.

_Zrób co musisz, ale bądź bezpieczna… _

- Panno Granger, wiem, jak przeżyła pani śmierć pana Weasleya, ale… - Zatrzymał się, patrząc jej w oczy. Zimne oczy, wyrażające tylko ból i cierpienie. Ze zwykłej nastolatki, musiała nagle stać się kobietą. – To nie jest mądry wybór.

- Doprawdy? – spytała z niechęcią. – Od kiedy pan decyduje mądrze?

- Wiem, że popełniłem kilka błędów, ale… Ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem.

Zaśmiała się ponuro. Ona wcale nie uciekała. Przez ostatnie siedem lat pozostawała i znosiła: upokorzenia, porażki, niebezpieczeństwo i wiele innych rzeczy.

- A czy ja uciekam? – spytała chłodno. – Odchodzę od czegoś, czego nienawidzę. To nie ucieczka.

- Ale sama musi pani przyznać, że to nie najlepszy wybór - powiedział spokojnie starzec. Hermiona patrzyła na niego chłodno. Nie obchodziło jej, co on myśli, sądzi. Gdyby on dobrze wybrał, to jej by tu nie było. Siedziałaby z przyjaciółmi w pokoju wspólnym i śmiałaby się. To on wszystko zniszczył.

Hermiona westchnęła głośno.

- Nie interesuję mnie to. W piątek wyjeżdżam – odparła.

- Tak, tak, tak – usłyszała głos Snape'a. Przeniosła powoli na niego wzrok. Jakoś nie była zainteresowana jego zdaniem. – Jednak uciekamy? – zadrwił. Zignorowała go.

- Nie jest pani bezpieczna w naszym świecie, w mugolskim jest pani narażona na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo – mówił cierpliwie Dumbledore. Wściekła się. Wstała i obrzuciła starca nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- To nie wasza sprawa. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. A teraz przepraszam, muszę wrócić do pakowania – powiedziała bezczelnie i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Panno Granger… Voldemort nie chce już pani zabić. Chce, by została pani śmierciożercą.

Dziewczyna zamarła z ręką na klamce. Przymknęła oczy, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Śmierciożercą? Ona? Bez zastanowienia nacisnęła klamkę i wyszła w ciemną noc.


	2. Rozdział 1

**AN **Dziękuję za komentarze :)

_Areneith_, rzeczywiście, jak teraz na to patrzę, określenie "w ciemną noc" może być nieco nielogiczne, jednak pisząc to miałam na myśli, że wyszła w ciemny, ponury nocą Hogwart ;)

**Rozdział 1**

Hermiona powróciła do pakowania. Zabierała ze sobą wszystko, co należałodo niej. Nie sądziła, żeby w niedalekiej przyszłości miała ochotę tutaj powrócić. Teraz jedyne, na czym jej zależało, to odejść. Uciec, jak najdalej. Zostawić to za sobą, a najlepiej zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek należała do tego świata. Tak naprawdę nigdy do niego nie należała. Jej świat był tam – po drugiej stronie. Tam, gdzie w przyszłości powinna zostać lekarzem, prawnikiem, sprzedawcą, fryzjerką.  
Nie tutaj, z pewnością nie.

_Skończona idiotka, _pomyślała, kiedy jedna, samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Przysięgła sobie, że będzie silna, że nie będzie płakać, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że była aż taka głupia, taka naiwna. Zawsze była trochę inna, a gdy odkryła dlaczego, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że jest czarownicą, była szczęśliwa. To tłumaczyło jej odmienność. Wierzyła, że skoro nie była taka, jak inni mugole, to musiała być całą sobą czarownicą. Jak bardzo się myliła, jak bardzo była naiwna. Zawsze o wszystko musiała walczyć. Ludzie od początku nie akceptowali jej w Hogwarcie. Dla nich nadal była mugolką.

Hermiona trochę żałowała, że nie dokończy czarodziejskiej edukacji. Próbowała sobie wmówić, że wytrzyma jeszcze ten jeden rok, a potem spokojnie odejdzie, nie oglądając się za siebie. Jednak nie potrafiła. Nie umiała codziennie pojawiać się  
w Wielkiej Sali, bibliotece, salach lekcyjnych. Sypianie w dormitorium było dla niej męką. Te wszystkie ciche szepty, utkwione w niej oczy. Czuła, jakby na każdym kroku ktoś ją obserwował. Nie dało się wytrzymać. Nikt by nie wytrzymał.

Postawiła na ziemi koło łóżka dwa kufry i mały, podróżny plecak, po czym odwróciła się i przejechała ręką po pościeli, zasłonach, potem po stoliku nocnym i zamarła. _Zdjęcie, zapomniałam o zdjęciu… _Przypatrywała się przez chwilę fotografii  
w ramce, stojącej na wyciągnięcie ręki. Znajdowała się na niej razem z Harrym i Ronem. Wszyscy troje uśmiechali się  
i machali do obiektywu, co jakiś czas robiąc głupie miny. Uśmiechnięci, szczęśliwi… Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. Nie może się poddać, nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim. Usiadła na łóżku.

Kiedy to wszystko przestało być zabawą? Kiedy stało się koszmarem? Horrorem? Cierpiała, miała ochotę zmyć cierpienie łzami, ale nie chciała, by ktokolwiek widział ją w chwili słabości. Zawsze była silna i nie mogła teraz tego zniszczyć. Łzy nie były dobre. Za każdym razem, gdy zaczynała płakać, strzępki przerażających obrazów wracały i to ją dodatkowo krzywdziło. Nie chciała wspominać, jaka była szczęśliwa z Harrym i Ronem, wspaniałych nocy w Norze, uśmiechu Molly Weasley, która była dla niej jak druga matka, głupich min Rona, gdy nie wiedział o czym mówi, meczów Quidditcha, po których wszyscy świętowali…bo zaraz po tych wspomnieniach wracały te najgorsze. Wieczór, w którym zginął Ron, wieczór, w którym wszyscy obwinili ją, wieczór, w którym ją odepchnęli i zostawili samą.

_I znowu to samo… _Westchnęła i zabierając bagaże, ruszyła do drzwi. Już podnosiła rękę, by je otworzyć, kiedy to poczuła. Wszechogarniający ją smutek i poczucie, że o czymś zapomniała. Odwróciła się, żeby przyjrzeć się sypialni, którą dzieliła  
z koleż… dziewczynami z jej roku. Prócz zdjęcia, którego nie chciała widzieć, nie zostało nic. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę  
w obrazek, po czym szybko go wzięła i schowała do plecaka. Chwyciła kufry, zarzuciła plecak i wyszła do pokoju wspólnego. Jak zwykle o tej porze panował tam hałas. Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli w jej stronę. Widziała na ich twarzach szydercze uśmieszki i oskarżycielskie spojrzenia. _Jestem silna, jestem silna…Dam radę, po prostu dam, _powtarzała  
w myślach, jak mantrę. W kółko, cały czas. Szła z dumnie podniesioną głową. Zaraz przed obrazem Grubej Damy, spojrzenia jej i Harryego się spotkały. Był wściekły. Usiłowała to zignorować i wyszła. Odeszła kawałek od portretu i oparła się od ścianę. Wzięła kilka oddechów i ruszyła dalej, do wyjścia z zamku.

Musiała przyznać, że była przerażona. Nie zamierzała wyjeżdżać dzisiaj. Chciała to odłożyć do końca tygodnia, ale nie potrafiła. Słowa profesora Dumbledore'a wywołały w niej wielkie przerażenie.

_Panno Granger…Voldemort nie chce już pani zabić. Chce, by została pani śmierciożercą. _

Zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę ucieka. Profesor Snape miał całkowitą rację. Uciekała od problemu, chociaż w głębi umysłu słyszała cichy głosik, który mówił jej, że od tego nie ucieknie. Że złapie ją, a im szybciej będzie uciekała, tym szybciej ją dorwie.

Wyszła na błonia Hogwartu i ruszyła poza granice szkoły. Zatrzymała się przed ogromną bramą, widząc ciemną postać. Przez chwilę się przestraszyła, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę, że to tylko woźny, pan Filch, który miał jej otworzyć bramę. Gdy do niego podeszła, widziała na jego twarzy triumfalny uśmieszek. Cieszył się, gdyż to właśnie przez nią i jej przyjaciół miał najwięcej roboty. Otworzył jej wejście na teren szkoły, a ona przeszła przez nie. Usłyszała jeszcze dźwięk, który zwiastował nałożenie zaklęć ochronnych na zamek. Nie chciała się odwracać. Od razu deportowała się do swojego domu  
w Londynie.

- Jesteś głupi. Jak mogłeś pozwolić jej odejść?! – warknął Severus Snape na dyrektora. Gniew gotował się w nim. Dumbledore nie mógł zrobić nic głupszego. Naraził ją na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Mężczyzna jednak cały czas odpowiadał to samo:

- To była jej decyzja. Nie miałem prawa jej zabronić.

- To był czysty idiotyzm! Teraz, kiedy wszyscy śmierciożercy na nią polują?

Usiadł w krześle naprzeciwko biurka dyrektora. Oddychał trochę za szybko,ale każdy by się wściekł. Odkąd usłyszał  
na jednym z zebrań, że Czarny Pan chce, by dziewczyna dołączyła do jego szeregów, próbował w każdy sposób ją chronić. Nawet zaczął jej unikać. Obawiał się, że Czarny Pan od niego będzie oczekiwał przyprowadzenia dziewczyny. Przez ostanie kilka dni uniemożliwiał sobie na wszelkie sposoby sytuacje, w której mógłby rzucić na nią Imperiusa bądź tak po prostu ją porwać. A teraz stary głupiec, siedzący naprzeciwko niego, robił chyba wszystko, by pokrzyżować mu plany.

- Severusie, uspokój się. Mam plan – rzekł spokojnie starzec, co wywoływało w młodszym mężczyźnie jeszcze większą wściekłość. To opanowanie działało mu tylko na nerwy.

- Plan? – powtórzył Severus, unosząc drwiąco brew. – Czy w tym planie Granger jest związana łańcuchami i zamknięta  
w lochach? Nie moich, oczywiście – dodał szybko, bojąc się, że starzec właśnie to powie. Albus tylko roześmiał się szczerze.

- Nie, nie… - powiedział, chichocząc. Wpatrywał się w dyrektora krytycznie. Według niego Dumbledore stracił zmysły już wiele lat temu. Każdy normalny czarodziej zachowałby powagę, jaka przystoi w tak skomplikowanej sytuacji. Po chwili przestał idiotycznie chichotać, ale nadal patrzył na podwładnego rozbawiony. – Dlaczego nie damy Voldemortowi tego, czego pragnie? Skoro tak bardzo chce panny Granger, to proszę bardzo!

- Zwariowałeś! – ryknął Snape, wstając tak gwałtownie, że przewrócił krzesło. Pomimo tego, że miał przyodzianą maskę zobojętnienia, nienawiści i chłodu, przez jego twarzy przeszedł cień przerażenia. - Niech cię szlag! Każdego narazisz  
na niebezpieczeństwo, bylebyś tylko wygrał? Każdego?!

- Uspokój się – powiedział ostrzegawczo dyrektor. – Gdybym nie wiedział, że będzie bezpieczna, nie proponowałbym tego.

Snape patrzył chwilę na niego, błyskawicznie pojmując o co chodzi. Roześmiał się okrutnie, za pomocą różdżki ustawił krzesło i na nim usiadł.

- Wybij. To. Sobie. Z. Głowy – powiedział dość cicho, a tylko ci, którzy dobrze go znali spostrzegliby, jak bardzo jest wściekły. – Nie będę niańką dla nowego śmierciożercy. Czarny Pan nawet mi nie pozwoli na to.

Dumbledore skinął spokojnie głową, a po chwili uśmiechnął się.

- A jeśli panna Granger zapała do ciebie miłością? - Zamilkł na chwilę, widząc mordercze spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. - Jakbyś to ujął… Szczeniackim zauroczeniem? Wtedy Tom z pewnością…

- Psia krew, Albusie, NIE!

- Więc musisz wymyślić inny sposób. Nie ważne co zrobisz, ale panna Granger zostanie śmierciożercą, a ty jej w tym pomożesz.

Severus zaczął się śmiać. I śmiał się. Jego okrutny, pogardliwy śmiech rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Wstał i z kpiącym uśmieszkiem powiedział:

- Za późno, dyrektorze. Jeżeli ktokolwiek dowie się, że Granger wróciła do domu, śmierciożercy od razu się tam pojawią. – Ruszył powolnym krokiem do drzwi. – Albo ja czegoś nie rozumiem, albo ty jesteś wspaniałym aktorem. – Starzec uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. – Dobrze wiedziałeś, że jak tylko Granger opuści mury zamku, poplecznicy Czarnego Pana ją porwą.

- Bzdury – odparł spokojnie, mierząc nauczyciela zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- Nie, to twój kolejny, świetny plan, prawda Albusie?

- Dosyć tego. Wyjdź – rzekł ostro.

- Zrobisz wszystko, by dojść do celu, by wygrać. Poświęcisz nawet ucznia, a w tym wypadku uczennicę, która nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy – mówił, a jego głos był szorstki. Chciał zdenerwować starszego czarodzieja lub chociaż sprawić,  
by miał wyrzuty sumienia. Widział, że zaraz wybuchnie, więc kontynuował. – Posyłasz ją na pewną śmierć pewien, że ja  
ją uratuję. Oświecę cię, dyrektorze. Czarny Pan nie omawia ze mną tego, kogo zabić, kogo torturować, a kogo oddać jako… - przerwał, szukając słowa, które najbardziej zaboli dyrektora - zabawkę dla jego ludzi.

- Severusie? – usłyszał po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Spojrzał pogardliwie na niego, czekając na to, co ma mu do powiedzenia. – Musisz ją odnaleźć i za wszelką cenę chronić, póki nie zostanie śmierciożercą.

- A więc jednak…

- Znajdź ją – rzekł surowo dyrektor, patrząc wściekle na Snape'a, który odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, a jego szaty powiewały za nim, jakby to wiatr je unosił.

_Znajdź ją_, pomyślał, _teraz? Teraz to pewnie dawno jest w rękach Czarnego Pana, torturowana. _Jednak musiał to sprawdzić. Zszedł do swoich lochów, do swoich komnat i przebrał się w mugolskie ciemne spodnie, szarą koszulę, czarną kurtkę  
i czapkę – oczywiście czarną – po czym ruszył do punktu aportacyjnego. Szybko tam dotarł i za chwilę stał pod jednym  
z wielu domów w mugolskim Londynie. Obejrzał się dookoła siebie, by po chwili wejść niezauważonym do budynku. Zamek nie był problemem. Krótkie, ciche „_alohomora_" wystarczyło. Dom dziewczyny był ciemny. Dochodziła jedenasta w nocy, więc istniała duża możliwość, że jednak ktoś w nim był.

Rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, minął salon, kuchnię i ruszył na schody, na piętro. Nie dał się nabrać na tę głuchą ciszę w domu. To ona mówiła mu, że coś jest nie tak. Wiedział, że normalnie każdy o tej porze śpi, ale wiedział też, że Granger ostatnio w ogóle nie sypia. Minerwa McGonagall i Dumbledore zbyt często  
ją obserwowali, choć lepszym słowem byłoby „śledzili".

Usłyszał cichy szelest. Gwałtownie się obrócił do źródła dźwięku, które, jak mu się zdawało, napłynęło z jednego  
z zamkniętych pokoi. Powoli zaczął iść w tamtą stronę. Przystanął przy drzwiach, nasłuchując. Cisza, która była przerywana czyimś głośnym i ciężkim oddechem. _Czyżby Granger? _Nadal zachowując się jak najciszej, odsunął się od drzwi i oparł się  
o ścianę. Na korytarzu był niewielki stolik, a na nim figurka kota. Machnął lekko różdżką, a ona zleciała i z głośnym hukiem roztrzaskała się na podłodze. Po chwili drzwi od pokoju zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Odsunął się jeszcze bardziej. Z pokoju wyszła Hermiona Granger z różdżką, uważnie lustrując otoczenie. Jej wzrok padł na figurkę kota. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i westchnęła głośno.

- Krzywołap… - mruknęła, zamykając drzwi i ruszając w stronę zejścia z piętra. Severus mimowolnie uniósł brwi  
w zaskoczeniu. Taka nieostrożna… taka…naiwna. Ruszył za nią. Już rozluźniona zeszła na dół i poszła do kuchni. Cały czas był tuż przy niej. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć, była sama. Oprócz niej w domu nie było nikogo, co go szczerze zaskoczyło. Był pewien, że już cały Gryffindor wiedział o opuszczeniu przez nią zamku, a śmierciożercy mieli wtyki i w tym domu, gdzie to „kwitnie" sama lojalność i praworządność.

Dziewczyna nalała sobie soku i usiadła przy stole, patrząc niewidzącym wzorkiem przed siebie. Severus czuł, że bezczelnie ją podgląda i wchodzi w jej prywatność, mimo, że to był rozkaz Albusa. Przeniósł z powrotem wzrok na uczennicę. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, w co jest ubrana. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, lustrując ją wzrokiem.

Nie miała na sobie praktycznie nic, prócz cienkiej, krótkiej koszulki na ramiączkach. Była niemal naga. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął szyderczo. Takiego widoku się nie spodziewał.

_Głupi wredny kocur, _pomyślała Hermiona, schodząc w samej koszulce na dół. Przeraził ją. Najpierw zaczął drapać jej  
w drzwi, a potem jeszcze stłukł ulubioną figurkę jej mamy. Podeszła do lodówki, wzięła sok i usiadła, nalewając go sobie  
do szklanki. Upiła trochę, patrząc się w ścianę, na której jeszcze niedawno wisiała fotografia jej i jej przyjaciół. Od razu  
po wejściu do domu ją ściągnęła i schowała do komody. Nie mogła patrzeć na zdjęcie, z którym wiązało się tyle wspomnień. Wcale nie była zaskoczona tym, że rodziców nie ma. Mówili jakiś czas temu, że w październiku wyjeżdżają do rodziny. Rozpakowała się, przebrała i siedziała u siebie w pokoju. Dom był taki pusty i przytłaczający. Siedziała u siebie, dopóki głupi Krzywołap jej nie przeraził.

Wstała, złapała butelkę soku i ruszyła do salonu. Usiadła na kanapie, włączając telewizor. Skuliła się, obejmując nogi ramionami, bo poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydowała się położyć. Było jej trochę chłodno,  
ale nie mogła iść do swojego pokoju. Te ściany ją przytłaczały. Wspomnienia powracały, sen nie nadchodził. Jak zwykle.

Poczuła chłód na plecach i zauważyła, że koszulka dość wysoko jej się podwinęła. Wstała i wyłączyła telewizor. Poprawiła satynową koszulkę i wróciła ponownie do kuchni. Odstawiła sok, kiedy usłyszała huk. Ale nie taki, jak przedtem. To nie był Krzywołap. To na pewno nie był jej kot. Serce zaczęło bić jej jak oszalałe. _Różdżka, moja różdżka. _Momentalnie odwróciła się do stołu, żeby ją wziąć, ale jej nie było.

- Cholera… - usłyszała cichy syk.


End file.
